1. Field
Apparatuses and methods consistent with exemplary embodiments relate to a wearable device and a method of setting whether to receive a notification message in the wearable device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Due to the miniaturization of devices and the advance in communication technologies, wearable devices also have experienced remarkable development. Wearable devices refer to devices that are attachable to a user's body. For example, wearable devices may be in the form of a watch or glasses.
Since a wearable device is attached to a user's body, the wearable device may have superior accessibility and provide various services to a user together with or independently of a mobile device such as a cellular phone. However, in a related art wearable device, a setting related to an operation of the wearable device is performed by another device connected to the wearable device due to a small size, limited performance, and a limited input method of the wearable device. Therefore, there is a growing benefit for a method of performing a setting related to a wearable device directly in the wearable device.